


Cold

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold and Touya is late. There is also tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff that was originally posted for the winter mini round of BG.

Touya was always on time coming home. You could set a watch by him, almost, it was that regular. It was kind of weird for a Go pro, but Hikaru didn't question it that much. Touya liked having a set schedule for things and knowing where he was supposed to be at any given time. It was exactly that fact which made Hikaru keep looking at the clock, wondering.

Touya was late.

Not just a couple of minutes, either, he was a full half hour late, which was basically unheard of. Hikaru was just about to send him a message for about the fifth time when the front door to the apartment opened and Touya walked in looking severely annoyed.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes. It was just very crowded on the train because no one wants to walk since it's so cold."

"Yeah, I know, it's freezing," Hikaru nodded. He'd changed into sweatpants and a thick sweater as soon as he'd gotten home himself, so he understood the feeling.

Touya pulled off his sweater, coat, and shoes before stepping away from the door. "Is there tea?"

"In the kitchen."

Touya padded away and returned a few moments later with a mug of hot tea in his hands. Hikaru patted the seat next to him on the couch and Touya sat in the space. Hikaru wrapped his arms around him.

"You're cold."

"I know."

"You drink your tea. I'll help warm you up," Hikaru said. He pressed up against him as much as he could and kept his arms where they were. Hey, he'd use whatever excuse he could to cuddle, to touch and maintain contact.

"Thank you, Akira smiled and continued to drink his tea.


End file.
